


Anniversary

by Readerstories



Series: Sam Winchester x reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I have one please? A Sam one extra fluffy. Both are hunters but, she thinks he forgot their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

You wake up with a groan; you don’t want to wake up just yet. You try to fall asleep again, but after several minutes of tossing and turning, you give up. You slip out of the covers, get up, and pad to the kitchen. The bunker is very quiet, since only you are there; Sam and Dean went on hunt a few days ago. You had opted out because you had a cold, and although you wouldn’t admit it, it was good to sleep long. Sam is an early riser, so you would normally wake up when he did.

You shuffle around, making coffee and finding some cereal for breakfast. You sit down and dig out your phone from our pajama pants pocket where you put it before getting out of bed. You look at it and sigh. No new texts or missed calls. You wish that Sam would at least have sent you a message of some sort; it was after all your guys 1 year anniversary.

But no, there was nothing on your phone. You knew that he was a hunter, so he was most likely busy ganking another monster, but still. It couldn’t be that hard to call you and send you a text.

You finish your cereal, and pour yourself another cup of coffee. You walk out to the library, chose a book so you can disappear from the world for a while.

You have been reading for a long while, and have become so engrossed into the story that you don’t hear the bunker door open. So when someone puts their hand on your shoulder, you jump up from the chair and spin around, ready to hit them in the face with the book. When you see who it is whoever, you drop the book with a shout.

“Sam!” You jump on him, and he catches you just before you both topple over. “Hey” he says with a chuckle.

“I’ve missed you.” you murmur into his neck. “Missed you too.” After several minutes of you staying like that, Sam lets you down. “Why are you back?” You can’t help but wonder where Dean is too, but you don’t really mind him being here.

“Dean said he could handle the ghost himself, so I left so I could be here for our anniversary.” He can see on your face that you thought that he wouldn’t remember it, so he gives you a smile.

“I know you believed that I would forget it, so I decided to surprise you.” He says picking up the bags had to drop when you jumped him. He rummages through them, and pulls out a pack that looks like it contains flowers. Sam unwraps it, and sure enough, there are yellow and red roses.

Normally you didn’t like flowers, but his was a bit cheesy, so you couldn’t help that you liked it. Sam hands the flowers to you, and you take them and smell them. They smell very good, and you smile at him. Out of the rest of the bag he pulls out a big bag of candy, popcorn bags, and several DVDs. You see some familiar titles in there, but most of the, are unknown to you.

“How does a long movie night with a lot of candy and popcorn sound to you?” Sam grins at you and you pull him down for a passionate, but short kiss.

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll be right back. I just need to put these n some water, you start popping popcorn.” Sam nods and you take of down the hallway.

You end up using some big glasses to put the flowers in, since you the bunker don’t seem to have any vases. You put them in your and Sam’s bedroom, thinking that they will look the best there. When you pad into the kitchen, Sam is standing there, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. You walk over to him, and slip your arms around his waist. He turns around when you do so, so you are face to face. (Well, sort of, he’s a lot taller than you.)

“Hey” he says softly, giving you a little smile.

“Hey.” You just stand there for a few minutes, pressed up against each other, just happy being together. You break apart when the microwave plings, signaling that it is finished. Sam takes the bag out, and you find a bowl to put the popcorn in. You walk out from the kitchen, and into your room. You and Sam had gotten a TV in there so you could watch movies or TV without moving from the comfortable bed. You sit down on the bed, and Sam puts a DVD into the player and turns the TV on. He sits down beside you, and you lean on him. You’re glad he’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
